DESCRIPTION: Program Characteristics: This training program in medical physics at the University of Chicago began in 1955 and has, with short intermissions, been supported by the NCI since 1963. The program underwent major strengthening between 1985 and 1990, when it was funded with support for four pre- and two postdoctoral trainees, with Dr. Kunio Doi as Program Director. In this application, support is requested for four graduate students in the medical physics program and two postdoctoral trainees in this area of research. The predoctoral support is reserved for doctoral students and in general is limited to a period of two years, after which research funds or other departmental resources are utilized. The postdoctoral students are required to have their degree in physics or a closely related field and are expected to complete training in two years. The faculty decides who will proceed to graduate studies and who will be supported through this program. The postdoctoral program is controlled by the faculty. The program allows specialization in physics of radiation oncology, nuclear medicine, or diagnostic radiology, but the subspecialties generously include emerging modalities such as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), positron emission tomography (PET), and mononuclear antibody dosimetry. The graduate program offers a set of basic courses in radiological physics and related topics. The required courses assure familiarity with (radiologic) anatomy and basic oncology and require involvement in the three major subspecialties of radiological physics. A large selection of elective courses is available; approximately 100 are listed, and all seem relevant. The postdoctoral fellows are required to demonstrate that they master the contents of the required courses. In response to NCI policy, a core course in "Cancer Biology, Diagnosis, and Treatment" is required, but many other opportunities for orientation and guidance are also available. The doctoral students are selected on the basis of a "qualifying examination" after one year in the program and a "comprehensive examination" approximately two years later. Additionally, a thesis proposal must be written and defended; the dissertation must be based on original research. Research seminars, given under the auspices of one of the four major participating groups, are frequent and supplemented by journal clubs and clinical conferences of various types.